Michita Atiel Royal
#Background|Background}} #Base Appearance|Appearance}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #Combat Phases - The Endless Flow|Combat}} #Key Relationships|Relationships}} #Tribute Videos|Tributes}} #Art Gallery|Gallery}}}} |Row 7 title = Alignment |Row 7 info = Chaotic Good |Row 8 title = Voice: |Row 8 info = The Wolf |Row 9 title = Theme: |Row 9 info = Anata - Utada Hikaru|Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image1 = EsfRSCB.png|imagewidth = 300|caption1 = "The Lady and The Hound."|tab1 = Days Past|image3 = Thewanderer.jpg|tab3 = The Beast's Prowess|caption3 = "Her ever guiding hand."|image4 = |tab4 = |caption4 = |Row 11 title = }} ' Background - A Wolf Through Time. Chapter 1 - "The Lady of The Hound." How many years had it been since the wall fell? Michita often returned to the depths of Silverpine Forest to explore older memories. Even if the journey took months, he'd always find the time to return. His shape and figure had changed and he was no longer a man... rarely found himself looking in the mirror as one either. The beast he'd became was now who he was, and the events that'd transpired to let him control it were all that he'd use to define himself. He took a long hard look up at the prodigious shattered wall of Gilneas with tired eyes. "Just stone." He muttered solemnly. He drifted and wandered across the Eastern Kingdoms; his senses and keen agility far more acute for survival since the change. Hunger was resolved through the hunt, and the wilds often provided a means to sate thirst. Yet loneliness, the wear on the mind... anger, these were not so easily departed. With the curse he found bitter regrets were far more haunting, the words of lost loved ones even more so. Within Gilneas, he had friends; everyday faces whom were all gone now... family as well. The image haunted him still, of his sister who stood alone in the lobby of their mansion that fateful night. We'd been walled up for far too long; she stated. Then she vanished. Perhaps that's why he was wandering? Was he searching for her still? Oddly the answer never came clear in his mind. As he trekked the route back to Iron Forge, the sun peaked through the titanic trees of Silverpine Forest. He ensured to keep his hood raised, as he was adorned in sustainable mercenary wear. He kept close to the edge of a river, eyes cast downward at the dividing line between earth and water. Why did he always return home? Why did he always trek this path back and forth for years now? What was he afraid of? Something larger than himself... perhaps. He was scared to provide any sort of answer. Yet as he walked, soon shattering his focus was another voice. A calming sound. "Dear wolf! Might you help me cross?" His sapphire gaze widened as he'd soon glanced right, a blank expression defining him. There across the river was a small humanoid creature, fragile and full of life. Her golden silk hair was blinding amidst the sun, and the brighter contrast of her emerald gaze shone amongst the paler grim colored trees. She wore crimson attire, a robe fit for a mage... laced with gold. Surprise now laced his own features as he recognized her pointed ears and other features. "A sin'dorei?" He wasn't entirely sure how to answer her. Was she not afraid of what he was or represented? Did she not see a beast? The girl questioned him again, hands now laced behind her back as she smiled. "Where are you going?" Michita grimaced slightly, frowning some before responding back. "Pandaria; it seems the Prince of the Grand Alliance has been kidnapped." Why're you answering her? He thought. Why did it matter where he was going? Why did his answer matter at all? Why even go to this ancient land of... Pandaria? Perhaps... he just wanted to speak. The girl tilted her head to the right. "May I go with you? It's mighty boring on this side of the river." His eyes widened again. Go with him? Why? Michita felt his heart sink, yet also... the wear on his mind lessen some. Why did he even entertain such nonsense? He questioned her now. "I'm not so sure your kin would be so fond of that child. Return home; assisting the Grand Alliance would only put you in danger. As would a beast like me." The girl stood straight, her posture stiffening some. In a mere hint of a flash, she showed signs of worry and fear, uncertainty and panic. But just as swift as it'd come, it disappeared. Her confidence returned and she remained defiant in her desire, as she stood across from the wolf at the other side of the river. "But you'd protect me... wouldn't you?" Michita's brows furrowed as he fell silent to her words. He found himself unable to speak, and in a flash of a moment he drifted back to when his world had gone black. Once again he'd returned there in his mind, as he looked upon his sister then. His choice was taken from him then, but now across this river, he was presented one freely. Entirely different situations yet; a haunting familiarity stirred. He could not respond to the elf, he only stood. His gaze was distant. She seemed pleased, as she questioned merrily again. "Dear wolf... might you help me cross?" Michita looked up towards the sunlit sky, then back to her. "What's your name first... child?" The girl responded, closing her eyes with a soft expression. "Eve Ariel Emberbane. Might I ask yours?" Michita's eyes saddened some, but still was stern as he spoke gruffly. "Michita... Michita Royal." They remained standing there, facing one another from opposing sides of the river. Neither of them said anything, as the sun still peaked between the branches and leaves. The birds soared the skies and echoed their tunes down below, as shadows hid Michita's features subtly. Yet the elf shined brightly in the light. There was balance here. Chapter 2 - "The House of Sun and Snow." Never did he understand his obsession with it. The balance he desired. "You're looking far too old for your age, little wolf." The voice possessed an accent native to the ancient lands of Pandaria. An older pandaren woman poured into a cup of tea delicately. "But you have seen much." She regarded him with a smile. Michita had been focused on a golden bracelet wrapped around his wrist; a small violet sphere flickered at its center. Permanent bags now underlined his bright everglowing sapphire eyes, before the words knocked him out of his trance and he'd turned his gaze upward. "Ah... forgive me Madam Seilong." He'd been present at the starting preparations of an evening festival, just at the edge of dusk as a subtle twilight shade defined the sky. He was holding a nikuman bun in his free claw, half-eaten. He acknowledged the woman with a smile before taking hold of the cup of tea. "My mind often drifts to far off places." As did his gaze, which'd become apparent to her. The pandaren woman smiled earnestly, before raising a brow at him. "Or worn pages." Michita frowned right back at her before taking a sip of tea and then taking a small bite out of his nikuman. "I would be foolish to deny the truth of that subtle jab." He exhaled softly, before rising and reaching for two scythes which rested atop the opposing edge of the bench he sat on. As he towered before the pandaren woman, he'd sheathe them both, all the while keeping hold of his cup of tea. He smiled at her, "Until next time Madam." The hourglass had turned again. Madam Seilong nodded to him. "If I were to guess... I'd say you look forward to war. The Legion has been defeated, and many in your life have come and gone due to the violence that's transpired... yet still, you do not retire?" Her eyes saddened at his presence, "Such is the body, whose blood boils with aggression. Such is the mind, that finds solace in the elements which surround him. Even though I am sad to see you go, I know you trek within a world of both sun and snow." She bowed before him, "Until next time... dear little wolf." She'd raise a paw at him as a departing gesture. Michita would bow before her, as he tipped his straw hat. "Until next time, Madam Seilong." With this he'd pick up his satchel he'd also left on the bench, slinging it over his shoulder. He would turn towards a bridge leading across a river which intersected through the middle of the village festival; soon making his way towards it. As he progressed, he turned his gaze towards the twilight sky. The gold in his bracelet shined, while the violet sphere writhed from within. Subtle whispers danced around him as he walked. Even so, he was still at peace. His world would reset, again and again. Chapter 3 - "The Tides of Darkshore." So the cycle would continue, as he knew it would. Gilneas had fallen years ago, and the trials of Pandaria only lead to further strife and conflict. The wars of Draenor had brought the emerald fires of the Legion to their shores. But even as the Legion fell, peace was not the result to follow... only more war. For Michita, the news had come too late and he hadn't been present at the War of Thorns. But he'd heard what'd happened, and the lives lost that day in Darnassus and beyond. It was no surprise he had a role to play in the battles to come, for the saviors of his people... of his own sanity, had been dealt a blow he knew all too well. Now two of his homes had been taken by the forsaken, his own... as well as those who'd saved him. As Michita heard news of a rogue mission by Lady Tyrande Whisperwind to reclaim their lands, no thoughts of hesitation had crossed the worgen's mind... he would be there. Yet fear still lingered in his heart. Fear not for the enemies he'd encounter... but for the friends. Michita departed the Darnassian vessel bearing eyes laced with anger and ferocity, but he still wore a smile. He walked the sands of Darkshore, taking in the devastation wrought by the Horde and its blight bearing armies, and still he'd smile. Michita didn't fear any who'd draw their blades upon him and so he walked, needing to take it all in, and fully realize what'd been lost that day. What felt like hours continued as he trekked, and eventually with a shudder... Michita came to an abrupt halt. He couldn't move, nor react. There before him was a wisp, one of the children lost in the flames. She eyed him still filled with innocence and subtle confusion, not understanding what was happening... or what'd happened to her. Michita feared for this outcome, expected it even, but knew he dared not show any fear or weakness to the ghosts of the past. It was fine now... the Alliance had returned to their shores. They would cleanse the plague that infected these lands, he knew it in his heart to be true. So Michita stood there, looking down at the child wisp... and still, he smiled. Their pushback for all the kaldorei, '''had begun. Base Appearance Michita is an ultimately stalky worgen with a wider frame built for upper body strength and relentless pressure. Seeing as the curse benefited him in such a way, Michita has dedicated his combat prowess to that of a warrior and harnessing his natural endurance. His fur is a light gray, bordering on the edge of white while his mane is thick and long, flowing down and ending at his upper back. He bears only a few scars on his abdominal region and back. His eyes shine with a bright sapphire while his canines are a pearly white. Upright he stands at around 8'2 and while hunched, a steady 7'11. Personality Traits * Observer - Michita often prefers to observe others and learn more about them. * Convicted - Michita has a strong sense of moral conviction. * Nature Lover - Michita has a fondness for animals and nature. * Nurturing - Michita is one for natural intimacy and touch. * Merciful - Michita will often be merciful even to those who don't deserve it. * Airhead - Michita isn't the brightest of the bunch in the analytical sense. * Reckless - Michita may rise to a height of dangerous emotion. Combat Phases - The Endless Flow Phase 1 - The Wolf of Sun and Snow. "Flow like the river." Whenever Michita engages an individual in combat; he will inevitably start within a state of pure calm. Catching most enemies unaware, he won't unsheathe his weapons. Due to the Curse of Goldrinn; it is no surprise to many that as a worgen, Michita possesses keen agility and enhanced strength. Having also trained in Pandaria under the Tushui Pandaren, Michita has learned to balance his emotions and focus his rage not solely on drive, but also precision. With claws that could slice steel, Michita maneuvers upon the battlefield like a leaf on the wind, possessing a deadly calm. With a gaze of sheer ferocity, he flays through enemies as if an artist at work. However, when in this state he also aims to focus on maiming his opponents, not killing. Phase 2 - The Solemn and Serene. "Rage like the Rapids." As a fight progresses, should he be forced into such a position, Michita will unsheathe his weapons of choice. Often wielding two larger blades at once, Michita will take on a more aggressive stance. For any he has sparred with, they may note while within the stance known as "The Rapids", Michita will no longer flow with grace, but rather sheer audacity. Unable to deter it from his being, Michita relies heavily on his natural instinct, shifting his focus from precision, now to pure adrenaline. His raw physical prowess becomes far more noticeable, while his movements are more rapid in succession, but less accurate even if more devastating. Oddly enough while in this stance, he is often smiling. Phase 3 - The Eyes of Eve. "Never one, without the other." As Michita is placed in fatal danger, a bracelet upon his wrist flickers with the remnants of the void. As whispers and echoed cries dance about the area, rifts and tendrils will wrap around him protectively. The worgen's focus and mind will become distant, and his body will no longer flow with familiarity. There is no beauty to such a state and whatever has transpired is through the sheer will of another. If he is not pulled to safety against his will, then his body will move with lumbering objectivity, focused on eradicating any threat that would do him harm. As if in the protective clutch of a furious mother, Michita's sole focus here is survival. Even if he himself does not realize it. Key Relationships Lady Eve Emberbane (Cataclysm) Not many know much of the elf Eve Ariel Emberbane. But it is obvious she is a gifted individual, somehow having acquired a vast amount of magical knowledge and experience. She is a studious combatant with suspected involvement with the Sunreavers. Eve is an overall curious individual, while overbearingly cautious. She accompanied Michita as a companion on his ventures throughout Azeroth, and tended to act as a method of magical intelligence and reconnaissance. Eve does not get along well with the Bronze Dragonflight, who actively seek to find the reasoning behind her involvement with the Infinite Dragonflight. Alkamaeus, The Lost Wanderer (MoP) Arguably Michita's oldest ally, Alkamaeus the Lost Wanderer, was a driven deathknight with the sole purpose of annihilating followers of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. Alongside his companion, a female orc who namely went by the alias Doom; the two disembarked on a mission to defeat Lord Rhayleth during an invasion and attempted assault on Sylvanas Windrunner within the Undercity. They succeded in pushing back Rhayleth, and the orc deathknight Doom had laid down her blade and returned to her homeland, believed to have retired from the rest of the world, and feeling she'd accomplished her mission. It was then that Michita and Alkamaeus had met, seeking to progress one another's goals as they ventured through Pandaria. It is believed that Alkamaeus perished in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Rhayleth, Lord of Iores (MoP) Rhayleth, Lord of Iores, became an ally of Michita after Alkamaeus' death, unaware of the bitter history the two had previously. They'd first met to assist one another with the Celestial Tournament on the Timeless Isle off the coast of Pandaria. Together they managed to overcome and survive the tests the Celestial's put before them, and even managed to assist fellow adventurers and ultimately bring down the Fire God Ordos. The mutual feeling of their affective teamwork carried on with them through further ventures. However the two went seperate ways to train upon learning of the coming Iron Horde threat, realizing they had to become stronger in order to survive the assault on the Red Portal. Rhayleth had made his way further east to strengthen his faith. Michita hadn't seen Rhayleth for quite some time after the initial expedition into Draenor. It was upon the assault of Blackrock Foundry, Michita accompanied by the Seeker of Essence, Roukita Mikatai Royal, that they managed to run into Rhayleth's group of companions deep within the massive canyons of Gorgrond. The group of adventurers known as First Blood, had made significant progress towards the heart of the foundry along with many other guilds. Despite this, Roukita felt the need to assist Rhayleth and answer his plight for further assistance. Michita, having known Rhayleth for a significant amount of time, also felt it would be best to assist him in this noble venture. As Azeroth's adventurers eventually reached the throne room of Warlord Blackhand himself, his defeat would come at a high price for many. In a past confrontation with the Warlord, Rhayleth's legs were crushed by Blackhand, while his upper body had been tossed over the side of the throne room platform into the depths of the foundry. Rhayleth's confidence in the light had ironically been his undoing, and for good reason it is believed he perished in the bowels of the foundry, considering the fact his body couldn't be recovered upon the future collapse of the massive fortress afterwords. Roukita the Violet Knight (WoD) Roukita the Violet Knight was once Michita's most trusted partner. It was often the two were sent on missions together in the past, and for the most part such missions were easily accomplished. The two had gained a steady bond and as a result. However, it was upon the assault of the Red Portal that they'd grown extremely close, along with their companion Rhayleth. But due to Rhayleth's death Rouki lost her sense of purpose, and left the order to find herself again. Kanosha Tendril Shadowbane (WoD) Kanosha Shadowbane is an ex-seeker and wanted criminal of the Grand Alliance. Kanosha was once a close friend of Michita, but has since grown to despise him. All that is known is that upon discovery of a particular artifact within Silithus, Kanosha revealed a harbored fascination for the Old Gods and their twisted ways. She has since departed as a Seeker and abandoned her old title. Now adopting the new title, Lady of Tendrils, and/or Tendril Shadowbane, The Void Mistress. Zevrad Stargazer, The Fool (Legion) Having met him in the lands of the Broken Isles; the Demon Hunter known as Zevrad Stargazer is still very much a mystery to Michita. But in their time spent together, the worgen has grown fond of his presence. Zevrad offers a unique perspective, not uncommon in an elf but... strangely alien in terms of familiarity. Regardless, it is not a rarity that Michita may call on Zevrad for assistance when the circumstance calls for it. Needless to say the worgen is proud to call him a friend, and hopefully, the Demon Hunter's thoughts do not stray too far from that claim as well. When their journey had taken them to the lands of Kul'tiras, the bond they forged had only grown since then. Shalemara Royal, The Twilight Gem (BFA) Many years ago, when the walls of Gilneas originally fell; Michita also lost track of his little sister Shalemara. For years afterwords, Michita searched the desolated regions of both Gilneas and the surrounding Silverpine Forest for any sign of where she might have gone. In time... he eventually stopped this ritualistic search in the hopes that changing his methods, he would find her out in the world someday. He never lost hope that his sister was alive, and knew she was far too disciplined in her studies to ever let it not be so. Yet a darkness in his heart stirred as to where she might've gone. Haunting rumors have emerged that his sister's name may be attached to one known as the "Twilight Gem", a renown superior within the Twilight's Hammer. Yet for Michita, such a possible truth is too torturing to acknowledge. However if such a possibility even exists, he knows he must at least try. Tribute Videos After the wall fell; like many adventurers, Michita ventured off on a journey of self-discovery... and humble beginnings. Art Gallery Thewanderer.jpg|The Wanderer. Mich and Eve 0.png|The Lady and The Hound. Mich and Eve 1.png|The Progressive Journey. Mich and Eve 2.jpg|Mission - Ironcloak Vanguard Mich and Eve 3.png|Meeting with the Ravens. Mich BFA.png|The Journey to Kul'tiras. Mich Pandaria.jpg|Peace in Pandaria. Mich and Eve 6.jpg|A Bond Unbroken. Mich and Eve 7.jpg|Back Then, Zevrad. Mich Avatar.PNG|Smile for the Picture. Mich and Eve 4.PNG|Coming of the Legion. Mich Chibi 2.png|Savage and cute 2. Mich Chibi.png|Savage and cute 1. Mich and Eve 5.png|The Road to Antorus. Mich Pepe.png|Best friends, Pepe! Mich Quick.png|What's a stud worgen? Mich Relaxed.png|Who needs Azerite? Mich Alliance.jpg|An old war dog. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Mercenaries